1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety railing, and in particular, to a vertically adjustable safety railing system for obtaining safety railing to the tops of mobile equipment of various heights such as tank trucks.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Tank trucks are popular for hauling gases, liquids, and even solids such as powders of various kinds. The tanks of such trucks tend to have circular cross sections, that are hazardous to walk on. While a tread plate is often added to facilitate walking on the tanks, there is a need for safety railing.
For many years various governmental agencies such as the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) have been actively promulgating regulations designed to create a healthier, safer environment for the industrial worker. In particular, regulations have focused upon the methods and equipment used in the accessing of mobile equipment such as tank trucks. While there exists safety platforms for access to the top of mobile equipment, the inventor is unaware of safety railing to facilitate walking on the tanks.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.